You're My Sun
by Miss Elizabethh
Summary: "I'm your sun, huh teme?" Naruto whispered softly. He can feel Sasuke's hot breath on his neck and his weight upon his body as Sasuke grunts an affirmative. He runs his hands up and down Sasuke's pale, scarred back, causing him to shiver slightly. "I-I guess I'm just going to have to continue being your sun, then." Naruto replied with a tentative, crooked but genuine smile.


AN: Gosh, I cannot believe I actually wrote yaoi smut. Before I joined this site, I would NEVER have written such a thing. I didn't even ship SasuNaru before. I refused to-but I guess such a thing was inevitable. I ended up jumping on the ship without knowing it, and now I'm drowning in a bunch of SasuNaru feels. So, hence the drabble! I just had to do something to contribute to the SasuNaru fandom.

There's not really much point to this-I just had to write something. It might need a bit of editing, though-I'm always having problems with the past and present tenses :p But anyways, I hope you guys like! Sorry if Sasuke is a bit OOC, though. But I rather like him the way I wrote him in here.

* * *

Sasuke's lips were upon Naruto's, meshing together, licking, biting, sucking. The bed rocked gently as he ground his hips upon Naruto's, drawing out a delicious moan out of the blond. His pale hands traveled across his body, then cupped Naruto's face. He pulled out of the kiss, breathing heavily and then leaned back in, kissing each one of his whisker-scars upon his cheeks gently, his lips traveling down his jawline, and then further down his neck. He gripped the back of Naruto's head, his fingers raking through his thick blond tresses and savoring the unusual softness of it all.

He wanted him.

He wanted him _now. _

In a flash, he had slipped both of their shirts off. His lips crashed back upon Naruto's as his nimble fingers explored the blond's tanned torso. Kami, he was _perfect. _Naruto had his eyes closed as he shivered slightly from their skin contact.

His lips were lightly upon his the side of his neck, finding a particularly tender spot just behind his ear, making Naruto gasp out in pleasure. This gave Sasuke smug satisfaction-Naruto wasn't the most vocal when it came to intimacy, which was fairly surprising, seeing how loud he usually was. Naruto only emitted silent groans, quiet moans and mewls. He was the opposite however, and it mortified him to no end. Needless, each single sound Naruto made while being pinned beneath him only made it all the more precious, not to mention it was a huge turn _on. _

His hand splayed across his stomach, stroking it lightly and feeling the ripples and shivers that ran through Naruto's body. He smirked, he began to go lower, his lips creating a trail from his neck to his chest, and then he stopped at the now-visible seal which were branded into the center of Naruto's stomach. He traced the spiral lightly with his index finger, ignoring Naruto's light protests. He knew Naruto hated being touched there-because it was his sensitive spot. Too bad for him. Right now, he was intent on exploiting it. His face was now on Naruto's stomach, as he inhaled in his beautiful, fresh scent.

_(Like the midsummer sky and the salt on the wind.)  
_  
There was his chakra too. If he concentrated slightly on that and _not _on what he was currently doing right now, he could feel how bright, powerful and beautiful it was.  
_  
_His lips tracing the curves of the spiral seal, his wet, moist tongue quickly darted out of his mouth-and licked the marking, making Naruto gasp and groan out his name slightly, forgetting his protests from earlier. His lips continued to go lower, until they met Naruto's navel. Fumbling lightly with the button which held up Naruto's pants, he finally unbuttoned it and then slipped it off his hips, tossing it to the floor. His onyx eyes were heavy with burning, smoldering desire as he desperately tugged off Naruto's last remaining garment-his boxers.

His greedy eyes devoured the sight of Naruto's beautiful tanned body. As he continued to stare, Naruto squirmed uneasily beneath the burning gaze. Once Naruto had enough, he yanked Sasuke roughly, snapping him out of it.

"How come you're the one with pants still on?" He breathed, his fingers fidgeting with the button and tugging at the hemline of Sasuke's pants. Sasuke said nothing, but simply dipped his lips to meet with Naruto's in response as the blond slid off the pants and boxers both.

_((I need you))_

An unspoken desire, but understood all the same. Naruto shuddered and moaned and groaned in ecstasy, silently as possible as Sasuke stroked every single inch of his skin, setting his body on _fire. _Every time he was with him, he felt more alive than he had been in years, and he loved it.

Sasuke's hands grasped the hair on the nape of Naruto's neck, pulling down his head roughly and exposing his neck as he whispered against his ear, "Can I touch you?" He nibbled at the blond's earlobe and then he latched to a particularly sensitive spot on his neck, sucking happily as his hands ran down the tanned, toned stomach to his navel, feeling the ripples of the muscles and the softness and warmth of his skin beneath his hands and fingers.

"Yes, please." Naruto breathed, the words coming out in a strangled, desperate gasp as he shivered beneath Sasuke's touch.

Sasuke nuzzled the crook of Naruto's neck affectionately, breathing in his scent as deeply as possible while he gently fingered Naruto's length, causing the blond to squirm in arousal and frustration. His lips curved up into a smirk as he stroked and squeezed faster, causing Naruto to cry out in broken, shattered tones.

_((Faster, faster, faster))_

As soon as he was done, Naruto shuddered and closed his blue eyes as he spread open his legs just slightly, allowing Sasuke to inch and then rest between them. A light pressure was applied upon the top of his nose, and he opened his eyes, meeting lidded, lustful coal black.

"Naruto," he murmured. "Don't close your eyes." Then his pale hands moved to rest upon his hips, slowly and sensually moving across his tan skin, causing him to nearly want to moan and whimper out loud at once. One kept a firm hold on his hip, while the other circled the tender, tender skin on the inside of his thigh, and he shuddered in pleasure. Then both hands moved to gently spread his legs open wider, and he could feel Sasuke's length sliding in.

"Naruto..." Sasuke moaned loudly in utter bliss.

The shattering and burning and the pain, causing Naruto to gasp out loud and Sasuke to capture it between his lips as he remained lip-locked with the Uzumaki.

"Sorry," Sasuke mumbled guiltily, a quiet apology which he doubted Naruto would hear.

White flashed across Naruto's vision, and he arched as his arms went to wind themselves around the Uchiha, bringing him closer to his chest. The sheer pain of it all, but it was something that made Naruto feel alive. He needed pain just as much as he needed pleasure.

A light grunt, and Sasuke pressed deeper. His eyes fluttered closed as he bent over Naruto's broken body and buried his face in the crook of his neck, moaning "You're so tight," and rocking his hips just slightly, digging deeper and deeper and _deeper-_

_((You feel so good))_

"Naruto, Naruto, _Naruto, _my Naruto-" Words being chanted repeatedly in a constant mantra as Sasuke moaned and groaned and uttered nonsensical sounds at the same time.

Hips bucking up helplessly against the brunette as his hands and nails raked down his pale, porcelain and _perfectly _scarredback as Sasuke passionately trailed his mouth, lips and tongue across every single scar the Kyuubi had refused to heal. Hands, flickering and burning with fire and lightning and ash of the wind, ghosting across his torso, sides, chest, and all of his scars and finally, finally-

they stop to cup his face between his hands as black clashed with blue and another sensual, wild and guttural moan of his name _came. _

Sasuke pounded into Naruto like a wild, mindless beast, caught up into the haze of his own lust as his hands continued to explore the beautiful, _beautiful _body lying beneath his. "God-"

_((You're so beautiful.)) _

Sasuke knows that he probably shouldn't be doing this with him-_to _him-it's utterly, completely wrong but to him it feels _so _right, and he wonders if Naruto feels the same way as he continues to ravish his body with his hands and lips.

He knows that he'd never, _never in a million years_ do anything like this to anyone else other than Naruto; because the only way it would ever feel right was if it was with _him. _And so he continues to thrust in and out- in and out- continuously burying himself deeper and deeper within the blonde's body and savoring every single minute of it because he _just knows _that Naruto's the only reason why he still has a mind, heart, and a precious, precious _soul. _Without him- without him, he might as well become a shell once again, ready to die.

Naruto was the _only _one who could ever reanimate him- make him feel _alive_ once again, with fire burning in his lungs and passion flashing in his black eyes which rightfullyshouldn't have existed within at all. Naruto was the only person who he'd kiss, make love to, touch, make midnight confessions to, fight, and say _I-love-you _to.

_((I won't admit it, but I need you.)) _

His hot mouth kissing the soft skin behind Naruto's ear, tongue flicking out to lick teasingly at the exposed earlobe as he took it in his mouth and nibbled on it, groaning all the same as Naruto gasped and bucked up against him, dragging his nails across his back while he continued to do amazing things to his body.

A sheen of sweat and tears and liquid coats their skin, and neither of them cares as their bodies continually slaps against each other. Sasuke continued to bury himself deep within the warmth of Naruto's body as he rammed into him- in and out-in and out, feeling the blunt nails from Naruto's hands rake across his back as the blonde bit his lip sharply, drawing blood in his struggle to stay silent.

Both gasping, as their bodies seized up in utter bliss as they reached their climax at the same time. White and black and nothingness and everythingness flashed across Sasuke's vision, and he shuddered the last of his release then collapsed upon the blonde, not bothering to pull out. He wanted this moment to last as long as it could. He wanted to remain inside of _him. _He littered light, open-mouthed kisses upon the curve of Naruto's neck, his black eyes closed in contentment and pleasure.

Body upon body, skin on skin, lips against lips. Blue eyes and black eyes. The sun and the moon. The light and the darkness.

_His light. _

_His sun. _

And it was all his. Naruto-he was all his. He belonged to _him. _Pale, sinewy and muscular arms winding themselves around the blonde's tan frame, and holding him close to his chest, ignoring the sticky liquid coating both Sasuke and Naruto's chests. Deep, throaty sound rumbling and making its way through his chest, crawling up through his throat-"I love you."He murmurs, and sighs as Naruto stiffens beneath him.

The smile had faded off Naruto's face once he heard the words again. _No-no, never. _He has hunted for acknowledgment and recognition all his life-but never love. He had known from the very start that he was not deserving of love-that he could not love and be loved-

"No," Naruto whispers, in a voice so low and quiet that Sasuke almost doesn't hear him. His lips are pressed in a thin, straight line and his blue eyes has hardened and clouded and dulled over as he stares at him, then his eyes closed in denial.

Sasuke presses his lips on the blonde's forehead-where his hij-ate normally would be-and murmurs once again, "I love you, Naruto."

His blue eyes remain closed in denial. "No, you don't."

"Yes I do." At this, Sasuke thrusts sharply, feeling himself hardening slightly again and letting out a small groan as he buries himself deep into Naruto up to the base of his cock, causing Naruto to gasp out. He was going gentle this time round-for he was still quite tired from their recent activities, but he viewed this as absolutely necessary.

_((Don't think-please don't think, but only feel.)) _

Naruto glares at him. "You only think you do. But in reality, you don't."

"Naruto." His fingers grip at the sides of Naruto's hips with such ferocity-Naruto's sure he's bound to have bruises from it afterwards.

Naruto avoids his eyes, and simply turns his head to the left, his eyes facing the wall. "One day you'll see. You'll realize that you never loved me all along, and that you've been fooling yourself all along. Then you'll hate me."

_Just like all the others, _was what had been left unsaid, and Sasuke realized this. "Is this what it's about?"

"What?"

"I won't hate you. I'll never hate you." Another sharp thrust, once again burying himself deeper into Naruto's majestically beautiful body, earning a gasp and a string of silent curses.

"You _did _hate me once, remember? Maybe you still do, deep down inside!" Cerulean eyes narrow, and he snarls in frustration as he twists his fingers in his sunny blond hair. "Fuck-this isn't what I'm trying to say!"

Sasuke stops thrusting, and simply settles himself deep inside Naruto as he rests his weight upon his forearms, which were currently resting on the bed, on each side of Naruto. "What are you trying to say, then?"

"Never mind!"

Sasuke's eyes narrow. He wasn't having any of that. "Tell me," he hisses out between his teeth.

Naruto narrows his eyes, and Sasuke bites down on his neck sharply. "_Tell me. Now."_

"Fine, you really want to know?" The aquamarine-blue eyes are swimming with so much _anger_-"Fine, I'll tell you." His lips curl up into a ruthless smirk. "You're nothing but a meaningless fuck. Is that what you want to hear? Okay." He shrugged the best he could, with Sasuke barely containing his snarl and pressing all of his weight upon his chest, causing him to sink slightly into the mattress. "You're just my rival-my fuck buddy-someone I go to for some pleasure and challenge. Nothing more. This is why you can't love me." He chuckles, and the very sound of it squeezes at Sasuke's heart. "Happy now?"

Each word strikes a sharp blow against Sasuke's fragile heart-this cannot be Naruto-this is _not _Naruto looking up at him. This is somebody else in Naruto's skin, lonely and angry and insecure and hurting and lashing out like a wounded animal. He knows this because he has seen this before. He has been _this person _before. Black eyes glitter with concealed hurt as he observes the way Naruto has his head slightly tilted forwards as he stared stonily at the wall, his blond bangs covering his eyes and the way his shoulders are now slightly hunched and the way he's clenching and unclenching his jaw. Sasuke sighs as he pushes away the anger and grazes his lips across Naruto's jaw-line, ignoring the way he stiffens once again.

"Liar." He murmurs out. Naruto's eyes widened in disbelief, then glared at him.

"I am _not _lying, you asshole." He hissed out, and Sasuke can see in his eyes that he doesn't truly mean it.

"Well I'm sorry that you feel that way dobe-" he takes in a deep, shuddering breath. He feels so weak and stupid for letting Naruto make him feel this way. "But I'll still love you anyways. Even if you don't love me." He allows his hand to caress Naruto's scarred cheek, and Naruto reaches up, removing his hand.

"Why me? _Why? _I hurt you just now, and you still-!" His tormented words are cut short as Sasuke captures his lips with his.

As he pulls back, he says "Because, dobe, you're the only one who could ever make me feel this way. You're the only one who could ever make me feel _again, _like I'm still alive. You're the only one who I would _ever _allow to see me like this. You were the only one who wouldn't stop chasing after me even though I nearly killed you a couple of times." He swallows. "And why are you harping on about hurting me? I hurt you even worse, and I'll never stop regretting it each day of my life. I deserve it."

Naruto chokes. He could crack some joke about how that's probably the most he's ever heard the Uchiha speak-but he's not in the mood. "Sasuke-you-" and once again he is cut off with a gasp as Sasuke begins rocking and moving into him again, his lips being sealed with a kiss.

"Shh, dobe. Don't think. _Feel._" His tone comes across as broken and pleading-and Naruto thinks to himself that he has never heard Sasuke sound so broken before. "You're the reason why I can love. You're the reason why I can _still _love. You're why I love you."

"Sasuke-I can't."

Startled cobalt black eyes snap up to meet his. "Can't or won't?" He whispered.

"I-I can't love. I'm _not allowed to! _Please _stop._" Naruto begged, his throat constricting. Sasuke crushes their lips into a passionate kiss, and as he pulls away, he asks the question.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Are you stupid or something? I already told you! I can't love! I'm not allowed to-I can't love _and _be loved, all because I-I'm-"

_A monster. Beast. Demon-child. An abomination. A disgrace. _

The blonde quickly choked up, his eyes flashing with pure loneliness and he begins to shake his head rapidly. "Please leave now."

The arms encircling him only tightens further, and Naruto stiffens again as Sasuke pecks him on the lips and strokes his scarred, whiskered cheeks, murmuring "Don't be ridiculous, Naruto." His teeth grazes and nips at Naruto's collarbone, and then latching himself to the area of the pulse on Naruto's neck and sucking upon it. "I'm not leaving you. Especially not now." He paused in his ministrations, his hooded eyes glancing up at him. "Besides, that's the most ridiculous notion I've ever heard. Whoever said you weren't allowed to? The way I see it, you're most worthy of love and everybody's a fool for not seeing that," he leaned in and captured his lips, "In fact, you're the only one who is." His lips curved up against Naruto's. "And you're mine. All mine. I promise I won't leave you-ever again."

After considering Sasuke's words, Naruto replied timidly, "Fine." He is resigned to this fate-and he can only hope that the outcome wouldn't be terrible. Naruto returns the kiss, his heart thudding wildly against his chest. He didn't feel like he was capable of love-but yet he was still such a hopeless fool.

_((A hopeless, miserable fool, but still a fool nevertheless.)) _

His heart had been broken over and over and _over _until there was almost nothing left to break. He had been beaten and spat upon and isolated his entire life; he was but a failed weapon and a disgrace to the Fourth Hokage's memory. As a result, he felt as though as he was nearly frozen from the inside-out, although he knew that anyone else who claimed to know him would most likely disagree with such vehemence and disbelief.

_((Yet I still cannot help but to lose myself in my delusions)) _

If his heart could be broken one last time-it might as well be at Sasuke's hands. It was only fitting, after all. Naruto sighs, and murmurs, "I still don't understand." His fingers rake through the thick black strands of Sasuke's hair as he tilts his head back, allowing the Uchiha access to his neck as he arches up, meeting Sasuke's lower half.

"What don't you underst-and?" Sasuke breathes out in time to his gentle thrusts, as Naruto's legs tightened around his waist. Naruto buries his face into the crook of Sasuke's neck as he continues to play with Sasuke's hair. He cannot help but to still be surprised that Sasuke is warm-oh so warm. His lips, softened charcoal eyes, pale skin and his length buried deep inside him. They all were warm, and it was like he was slowly melting Naruto from the inside out.

_He was just so warm. _

Naruto shrugged indifferently as possible, shoving aside that revelation for now. "Any of it.I don't understand anything." After all, it was the truth. They may have been going on it for a while now-but Naruto does not understand what all this may possibly mean. How could he? He had been alone all his life, with no one to teach him of the morals of love, lust, and sex. It was just all the same to him.

Sasuke is silent for a while, making Naruto almost want to squirm on the inside from uncertainty. The black-haired man finally opens his mouth. "Then let me help you to understand." His eyes closed, and he leaned in, closing the distance between them. Their lips met, and as Sasuke ran his tongue along Naruto's bottom lip, Naruto's mouth parted slightly with a gasp and instantly his tongue dipped in. After a good while of kissing, Sasuke pulls back. "Love is... a complicated thing to understand. But once you're in love, you end up loving everything about that person. Such as how I love the way your lips feel and taste against mine-" His fingers ghosted up the subtle curves of Naruto's hips, "and I love the way your eyes are as the blue as the sky-no-they're even bluer-and I love the way they always light up whenever you're truly happy."

Naruto stared at Sasuke's passionate face with rapt curiosity. Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows, desperately trying to make him understand. "I-I love how your true smiles has a crooked tilt to it, and I love your whiskers." He kissed each scar on both of his cheeks. "I love your skin-I love how soft it feels against mine, and how sweet it tastes. I love your warmth, and the way your body feels, pressed up against mine. It feels as though as I'm melting all over again-my soul and heart and everything else."

Sasuke's pale lips twitches in a half-hearted and yet genuine smile. "I love how you have the ability to change everyone around you. Don't you know? Everyone who's met you-they always end up changing somehow. Even I've changed too, and it's all because of you." They lock eyes, and Sasuke gazes deep into azure blue eyes, searching for _something. _"Naruto..." He breathed. "I love _everything _about you. You're my heart and soul. You're my sun."

By the time he has finished speaking, it is obvious that he considers his small but uplifting speech to be finished. Sasuke's eyes flickers around in embarrassment, and Naruto was sure that Sasuke hadn't meant to talk so much.

He liked it, though. Sasuke almost never talked-but Naruto had discovered that Sasuke tended to be quite the talker once he allowed his emotions to shine through. Naruto had also discovered that Sasuke used his voice the most during sex. He enjoyed hearing Sasuke's voice-whether it was teasing, taunting, supportive, soothing, passionate, lustful, or accompanied with guttural groans and panting and moaning his name out to the heavens.

"I'm your sun, huh teme?" Naruto whispered softly.

He can feel Sasuke's hot breath on his neck and his weight upon his body as Sasuke grunts an affirmative. He runs his hands up and down Sasuke's pale, scarred back, causing him to shiver slightly. Naruto remains silent, and he knows that Sasuke is waiting for a response. He massages the black-haired raven's scalp as he runs his fingers through the luscious black tresses.

"I-I guess I'm just going to have to continue being your sun, then." Naruto replied with a tentative, crooked but genuine smile, and Sasuke sighed with relief as he kissed him once again.

"Good." Sasuke replied, his voice rough and scratchy from their passion-making, but laced with a tinge of relief and satisfaction.


End file.
